


Fashion Show

by hoIhorse



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, kaz (secretly) is all about fashion, may be considered ooc seeing as everyones sad and bitter in canon, quiet uses sign language and lip reading to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoIhorse/pseuds/hoIhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Quiet needs a new uniform. Ocelot, Venom and a disinterested Kaz try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idk what this is  
> (might be some mistakes i pumped this out @ 2 in the morning)

"It's sticky," Quiet signs at Venom, her brows knitted together in an uncomfortable frown. 

"I can only imagine," Venom mutters in reply, eyes scanning briefly over her blood drenched body.

Quiet turns to Ocelot then, "How does it look?" she signs apprehensively. Kaz, Ocelot and Venom all stood around Quiet in a semi circle, different ranges of uncertainty (disinterest in Kaz's case) spread across their faces. 

"It looks..." Ocelot began, but his mouth fell closed. For once in his life he was at a loss for words. 

"Like how she should all the time, given the blood she's spilled," Kaz finishes dismissively.

"I suppose we'll move on to the silver body paint?" Ocelot suggests, ignoring Kaz's offhand comment.

"Enough with this game," Kaz says, his annoyance creeping into his voice. He turns to Venom, "Why am I here exactly? I'm sure Ocelot and yourself could run this little fashion show on your own."  
Venom's glance at Kaz was almost exasperated, a sigh leaving his scarred lips. 

"I thought we could use your input," he replies in earnest. 

"Input on _what_ exactly?" Kaz inquiries, the two men knew of his distaste for this woman, he had no interest in helping her.

"Quiet needs a uniform, something that will be adaptable and reliable," Ocelot chimes in then, his thick faux-Texan accent demanding Kaz's attention.

"A uniform?" Kaz asks and turns to fully examine Quiet. He'd never even consider how impractical her outfit was.

"Well, why does she wear so little clothing anyway?" Kaz asked, gesturing at Quiet's bikini. 

Venom looked at Ocelot, "You didnt tell him?"

A carefree shrug lifts Ocelot's shoulders, "I didn't think he needed- better yet, wanted, to know."

"Could we wrap this up please?" Quiet signs at the three men, "this blood is _really_ sticky."

"Quiet...breathes through her skin, so regular clothing basically suffocates her," Venom informs his second in command, trying to keep the explanation as brief as possible. 

There was a long pause. 

"Have-...have neither of you ever heard of mesh? Or any other breathable fabric?" Kaz asks incredulously.

Ocelot and Venom glance at each other uncertainly. 

"Jesus fucki- It's the 80's all people do is wear mesh!" Kaz exclaims at the two men. Venom just looks at him blankly while Ocelot manages a smirk and a quick, "Guess you're in charge of the fashion show, Miller."

"You two are unbelievable..." Kaz mutters before he turns to Quiet. "I know you read lips so listen up, I'll be organizing your outfit here on out, this doesn't mean we're 'pals' so don't try and get friendly with me is that clear," Kaz says more than asks, waiting briefly for Quiet's nod of understanding. He turns to Ocelot, "You will help her with her measurements." Ocelot nods dutifully, the remnants of his smirk still lingering on his face.

"Aye aye Miller," he returns mockingly, gesturing to Quiet that it was their que to leave. The two of them exit the room and Kaz goes to follow, but is caught in the doorway by a voice.

"And me?" Venom asks with a tone of amusement, "What will I be contributing to this...project?"

Kaz turns back to look at Venom, "You...Snake, get her a decent sports bra for Christ-sake."

**Author's Note:**

> i still dont know what this is--
> 
> don't ask me what came over kaz when he thought venom would be the best man for the bra buying job i'm wondering the same thing
> 
> honestly tho, get the girl some half decent clothes that explanation was just a lame ass excuse for fan service lmao


End file.
